הגטו הישן
הגטו הישן (Ghetto Vecchio) הוא למעשה חדש יותר מהגטו החדש. הוא נוסד בשנת 1541 - 25 שנה אחרי הגטו החדש. קיימת השערה מיוחסת לססיל רוט וליעקב פינקרפלד כי בית הכנסת הלבנטיני, המצוי בכיכר המרכזית של הגטו הישן - Capiello delle Scuole - כבר הוקם בשנת 1538, בטרם ניתן רשות ליהודים להתיישב בו . ההתישבות של יהודי ספרד נחשבה על-ידי רשות המסחר של ונציה (Cinque Savi alla Mercanzia) כ"מתנה משמים" ובשנת 1625 נאמדו התקבולים ממנה ל-100.000 דוקטים Francesca Brandes, Venice and Environs Jewish Itineraries '''. הוא נמסר לפיקוח רשות אחדת במימשל ונציה לעומת זאת שהיתה אחראית על הגטו החדש. בכך הרשויות הכירו בשתי רשויות שונות של קהילת יהדות ונציה. הוא הוכרז רישמית בשנת 1589 - 73 שנה לאחר ייסוד "הגטו החדש". עוד קודם לכם הושלמו: בשנת 1575 בית הכנסת הלבנטיני ובשנת 1584 בית הכנסת הספרדי שהוא הגדול מבתי הכנסת בוונציה ובו מתפללים עד היום. thumb|350px|ימין|מבט למרכז הגטו הישן - דהיינו החדש - ממול "מגרד-שחקים" משמאל מסעדת פיצה מימין בית הכנסת הלבנטיני ולשכת המודיעין לתיירים - וממול בית הכנסת הספרדי תולדות הגטו thumb|250px|ימין|מבט מהגטו החדש - משמאל עמדת שיטור - לעבר הרחוב המרכזי של הגטו הישן באופק בית הכנסת הספרדי הגדול - צילם : אבי דרור - ויקישיתוף thumb|ימין|200px|תרשים המראה מי הם המשפחות שהתגוררו בבניין thumb|200px|ימין|לשכת המודיעין, במנה שהיה מדרש רבי יהודה די מטדנה - צילם: Jveniceorg "הגטו הישן" שהוא כאמור החדש, נועד להתיישבות יהודית שהגיעו מחצי-האי האיברי - ספרד ופורטוגל - וכונו: Ponentine. היו אלה קבוצות מהגרים יהודיםשהגיעו לוונציה ממהלבנט, שטחי האימפריה העותמאנית במזרח הים התיכון. רובם סוחרים שייבאו משי טבעי ,תבלינים ועוד מהמזרח הרחוק ובמקביל ייצוא סחורות ממזרח-אירופה. היו להם קשרים הדוקים על סוחרים יהודים בקונסטנטינופול ו סלוניקי . הם היו ישות נפרדת. מבחינה כלכלית וחברתית, תושבי הגטו החדש נבדלו משכניהם: בגטו זה היה משקל רב לסוחרים עם העולם, קשריהם עם יוצאי ספרד באגן הים התיכון סייע להם. זה היה יתרון גדול עבור הממשל של רפובליקת ונציה. לעומת זאת, בגטו הישן היה ריכזו של עוסקים בעסקים פיננסים - Banco - כנראה בתי עבוט וכן חנויות למסחר בבגדים משומשים Strazzazia או Strazzia. אם כיכר הגטו החדש - "הישן" היה מאוכלס בעשרות חנויות, אשר משכו אליהם את תושבי ונציה, הרי בגטו הישן "החדש" היו רק חנויות לשרות התושבים היהודיים: מאפיה, אטליז וכדומה. יחד עם זאת הקשר הפיזי על העיר היה הדוק יותר עם תושבי הגטו הישן, שהגיעו מאוחר לעיר, מאשר עם תושבי הגטו החדש שהיו הראשונים בעיר. במקומות מסוימים, בגטו הישן, הייתה אינטגרציה של מבני המגורים של העיר וונציה. אפיוני הגטו הישן תושבי הגטו היו מעורים יותר משכניהם בחיים הכלכליים של ונציה. הם היו יוצאים לעיסוקם למרכז העסקים ליד גשר ריאלטו. הרחוב הראשי יש כיכר Campiello delle Scuole, והרחוב המוביל אליה נקרא : Calle Ghetto Vecchio בעבר נקרא Campiello del Pozzo פרושו של המונח Pozzo הוא "בּוֹר". בוונציה בית הכלא כונה בשם זה - לא ברור האם יש קשר בין המינוח בוונציה לבין שם הרחוב אולי הכוונה לבאר הנצאת במרכז הכיכר (הערת העורך) . מרחוב זה יוצאים לכיוון העיר שני רחובות: האחד, Calle del Forno - רחוב המאפיה, על אחד המבנים יש שלט עד היום של מאפיית מצות והשני, Calle Della Sporco - רחוב הלכלוך - המוביל מהכנסיה החיצונית לגטו פנימה. בכייון השני של הרחוב יש שני בנינים גבויים "הגורדי שחקים" של הגטו, לפי תמונות מסוף המאה הקודמת למבנים היו עוד שתי קומות . לידם יש סימטא קצרה המכונה Calle delle Scalematte - המדרגות המשוגעות - כנראה בשל צורתם המעגלים, אשר חיברו בין שני המבנים הגבוהים. בגטו בכלל המדרגות היו עשויות בעץ ונעשה נסיון לחסון במקום בעת הצבתם. רחובות הגטו נקראו על-שם משפחות כמו: Barucchi או Rodriga. רחוב אחד מצביע עם קיום גן Orto. אחד מבנים בצד הדרך מכונה "Midrash Leone di Modena" הוא מאופיין על-ידי הצורה המיוחדת של החלונות. היום הוא משמש לשכת המודיעין לציבור (ראו תמונה משמאל) ברחוב מבנים אחרים הראויים לתשומת לב: ליד הגשר היה בנין ציבורי של הקהילה, כנראה בית חולים. לאחריו מבנה ציבורי, בו מתקיימות פעולות תרבות ו"סעודה שלישית". לאחריו מסעדת פיצה, אשר בעבר נהגה יום אחד בשנה לאפשר אכילת פיצה כשרה, לקראת אותו יום נעשה ניקוי יסודי וכן נקנו כלים חדשים. כאשר הסנט של וונציה החליט על הקמת הגו נקבע כי הפתחים של שלוש בתים של משפחות נוצריות הפונות לכיכר בה נמצאת הבאר יאטמו. תושביהם יוכלו לצאת מבתיהם רק מכניסות שיהיו פתוחות לעיר. הנוצרים, הגרים בבתים אלה, לא יקימו מרפסות הפונות לגטו הישן ויכולו לפתוח רק חלונות לצד הגטו. גם במקרה זה בעל הבית הנוצרי נדרש לפנות את הדיירים הקיימים ובמקום זאת עליו להשכיר את הדירות ליהודים בשכר דירה, העולה בשליש על מה שהיה בעבר, כמו שנקבע בהסדר עם בעלי הבתים בגטו החדש. Calimani, Riccardo (2013-08-27). The Venetian Ghetto: The History of a Persecuted Community (Kindle Locations 941-942). Mondadori. Kindle Edition בכיכר הגון הישן יש באר מיוחדת במינה (ראו למטה). היא שונה משלושת הבארות בגטו החדש. האחרונות כוללות פיסול של אריה, כעין התרסה של "גור אריה יהודה" - סמל שבט בישראל לעומת האריה של סן-מרקו - סמל העיר ונציה. לעומת זאת, הבאר מאופיינת בהרבה: שיש אדמדם ועיצוב חלק ושפוט. היא מוקפת בשורות של מרצפות משיש לבן, אשר נחתכות בקטע הצמוד לבית הכנסת (לא נראה בתמונה להלן ). 8048541945 b1657dd3e0 b.jpg|באר הבנויה לתפארת ומעוצבת להפליא בכיכר הגטו הישן 3068893810037576929.jpg|"גור אריה יהודה" בגטו החדש בשערי בגטו עם הכרזת הגו הישן, הועברה הכניסה הרישמית לגטו למזח קאנריג'יו (Fondamenta di Cannaregio) - הכניסה הנוכחית לגטו. בשני משקופי הכניסה אפשר להבחין בשקעים בהם הוצבו דלתות הגטו בעת סגירתו - מהשקיעה או חצות הלילה על צלצול הפעמונים בבוקר. השערים הוסרו על-ידי העיריה בהתאם להכרזת השלטונות ביום 7 ביולי 1797, לאחר שנפוליאון כבש את העיר. בצד שמאל של קיר הכניסה מוצב לוח המזהיר את באי הגטו. התאריך הנקוב בה הוא 20 בספטמבר 1704. וזה לשונה: ובאנגלית - תרגום מלטינית: His Serene highness and my lord the executors against blamphemy forbit any jew or jewess who have converted to christianity to enter the ghetto of this city under any pretext whatsoever. in case of disobedience,the guilry person would be punished with "rope, prison. the galley' the lash' the pillory" infoemers would be rewarded with percentage of goods confiscated from the luckless converts מהווי הגטו מתוך עדות בפני שליטי ונציה הממונים על הגטו (עמוד מתוך ספרו של Riccardo Calimani (להלן) המקןר thumb|438px|מרכז| תרגום לאנגלית Aboaf 1.jpg Page 1 abuoaf.jpg תרגום הסיפור בעברית ישלח לפי בקשה ''' * ראו כאן, תיאור מפורט Corte scala mata ghetto venezia ראו גם * Riccardo Calimani ,The Venetian Ghetto: The History of a Persecuted Community - בספק מוקדש פרק מעניין להווי של הגטו החדש (ניתן להורדה תמורת תשלום צנוע) לקריאה נוספת * Roberta Curiel and Bernard Dov Cooperman, The Venetian Ghetto,Rizzili New-York.1990 *Francesca Brandes, Venice and Environs Jewish Itineraries ''', Marsilio Regione del Veneto, 1997 - page 119 * Riccardo Calimani , '''Storia del ghetto di Venezia Edition:3a ed alimani 1946- Publisher: Milano : Rusconi Creation Date: 1986, c1985 ראו גם לעיל - על תוכן הספר הערות שוליים קטגוריה:גטו ונציה